


Pumpkin Party

by disapparater



Series: Halloweens [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/disapparater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco can't decide what to do for Halloween. Luckily, Pansy can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [day one](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/253831.html) of hd_writers [Tricks for Treats](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/253604.html) using all three prompts.

"This is _tradition_ , Harry.”

“Well this _could_ be tradition; I did it last year.”

“Last year you were single, lonely and desperate; this year you have me.” Draco smiled that smile, but Harry wasn't falling for it.

“This year I have plans, and they don't include a party. You can have a party any time.”

“And you can go pumpkin picking any time.” Draco frowned. “Who goes pumpkin picking _on_ Halloween night, anyway? You know the point is to buy, carve and light a pumpkin before and for Halloween, right?”

“Yes, I know.” Harry sighed. “But then you have a rotting pumpkin laying around for weeks. The best part in the picking and carving, so that's what I decided to do _on_ Halloween to celebrate. Plus by Halloween night the pumpkins are all half price.”

“You cheapskate! We'll just carve the bloody pumpkins on the 30th and go to Pansy's party on the 31st. What difference does it make?”

Harry shook his head, suddenly solemn. “It makes a difference to me. I'd like a nice, peaceful intimate Halloween.” He looked up at Draco. “To remember them.”

It was Draco's turn to sigh. “I don't want you to be sad and mopey. That's what this is really about, isn't it? You don't want to have fun. You want to be miserable, because you think, of all the days of the year, this is the day that you _should_ be.”

“No.” Harry shrugged. “Maybe. A little.”

“Well stop it. They wouldn't want you to mope, Harry. I don't want you to mope.” Draco placed a hand on top of Harry's, squeezing gently. “Celebrate their lives, don't dwell on their deaths.”

Harry seemed to think for a moment before his face hardened. “Are you using my parents deaths as a tool to manipulate me into going to a stupid party?”

“Fuck, Harry, no!” Draco reached across to hold Harry's face. “ _No!_ We don't have to go to Pansy's party, but let's do something; something fun and with people and life. Let's not be sullen and alone. Please?”

“I don't know...” Harry cast his eyes downwards, unsure. “I really do _like_ picking and carving pumpkins. I don't have to be sad about it...”

Draco's eyes rolled to the heavens. “Merlin, Harry, that's just—”

“Stop it.” Pansy's voice broke their discussion easily, as shrill and fed up as it was. They had both forgotten that she was even there. “I can't stand another word of this; you've been fighting about what to do on Halloween all month. This is your _first_ Halloween together, and neither of you is willing to bend even a little for the other? I despair for you as individuals and as a couple.” She stood before them and dramatically placed her hands on her hips. “Whatever, I've sorted it. I will see you _both_ on Halloween.”

Then she was gone so swiftly it was as though she'd never been there, leaving Harry and Draco utterly baffled.

-

Draco was happy. He swayed to the music, a beer in one hand and a pumpkin muffin in the other. Pansy always threw the best parties, and this year she had outdone herself.

Harry was equally happy. He was crouched on the ground, chosen pumpkin between his legs with a large knife in one hand and a fist full of pumpkin guts in the other. This was way more fun than last year.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

“You going to join me? Your pumpkin looks like a bowling ball without its mouth.”

Nodding, Draco stuffed the last of his muffin into his own mouth, and sat down beside Harry to begin carving the mouth of his pumpkin. “But you have to take a break and dance soon,” He said to Harry. “You've already carved two pumpkins and not danced to one song.”

Around them a large group of people were taking part in similar activities. People up and down the rows of the pumpkin field were either dancing to the music or picking and carving pumpkins. A few people were eating candy apples and a small group closer to the barn were bobbing for apples. It was the perfect Halloween.

When they had both finished carving their current pumpkins, Draco dragged Harry up and pushed a beer into his hand. “Drink. Have fun,” Draco instructed. “And dance!”

They danced.

Two more carved pumpkins, three beers and four or five songs later, Pansy passed by, and Draco gripped her in a fierce hug and whispered a, “Thank you,” in her ear. She smirked at him.

By the end of the night, only Draco, Pansy, Harry and Harry's five pumpkins were left, sitting in the middle of the field. Freezing cold, but too drunk and happy to cast any warming spells.

“This was great; we should do it again next year.” Harry patted one of his pumpkins as he spoke.

“Starting a new tradition, are we?” Draco asked, before turning to Pansy with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine, but I'm delegating bonfire duties to you two; I'm chilled to the bloody bone. A bloody outdoor pumpkin party, for fuck's sake. The things I do for you!”

Harry and Draco readily agreed.

Next year, they burnt down the barn.


End file.
